Darkness in a Peaceful Town
by Destiny's Call
Summary: On a regular rehearsal day, suddenly, Destiny High is attacked by a gang called "The Heartless". It ends with their band director hospitalized, Roxas Kiiro with a broken leg, and Ventus Kiiro missing, presumably kidnapped. Naminé Shiro, Roxas's girlfriend, decides to take on the case and save Ven, but in doing so, she will uncover a dark secret hidden in the network of people.
1. The Lineage

In the small town of Destiny Islands, there lived several families linked by one interest: Music. Demyx Mizurio, a young, newly-hired teacher and aspiring musician, and the younger brother of long-time resident Xaldin Mizurio, formed the Music Education area of study at the local high school. His twin daughters, Kairi and Xion, soon joined the band as a member of the Colorguard (while playing flute in off-season) and a baritone player, respectively. As soon as word got out, more high school kids joined the band. Naminé Shiro, daughter of Vexen, the science teacher, joined as a full-time flautist, while her adoptive brother, Zexion Murasaki, took on the tenor saxophone.

Then, the Ao-Kuro family decided to join. The Ao-Kuro family had seen much misery. Xehanort Kuro had married a young woman named Nexi, and she conceived, but before their son, Vanitas, could be born, Xehanort was killed in a tragic accident. A year after her husband's death, Nexi married Eraqus, the principal of Destiny High, and had two children: Aqua and Sora. When young Sora was five years old, Nexi was killed in a horrific car crash, leaving Eraqus to care for his children and stepson. Vanitas played trumpet, while Aqua and Sora played clarinet.

The Haiiro son then joined band. The head of the household was Xemnas Haiiro, the assistant principal at Destiny High. Also living there was Xemnas's younger brother, Xigbar, the gym teacher. Xemnas's son, Saïx, joined as a baritone saxophone player. Then the three children of the Kiiro family joined. The twin brothers Roxas and Ventus, as oboe and alto saxophone respectively, and their older sister Larxene as a trumpet. Roxas, as you may find interesting, was Naminé Shiro's boyfriend.

Many others joined band. Axel Aka, Xion Mizurio's boyfriend, joined as a baritone as well. Terra Midori, the nephew of history teacher Lexaeus Chairo, became a tuba player. And finally, Marluxia Momorio, Larxene Kiiro's boyfriend, joined as the second member of the colorguard.

The stage was set for success… if not for the dark secret hidden within the network of people of Destiny High. Most of the people didn't know there _was _a secret. Or, at least, not until… the Heartless attacked.

* * *

_Destiny: And this is the marching band story to replace _Star-Eyed Dreamers and Dedicated Marchers_! Granted, it's a mystery story, but it's still band kids._

_Naminé: And here's a fun fact for you: Inspired by the game _Clue_, all the last names in this story are colors in Japanese._

_Sora: And one other. The only OC in this story, Nexi, gets her name from Square Enix. In this case, the "Enix" is scrambled to form "Nexi", similarly to "Square" becoming "Eraqus"_

_Axel: So review and to get and enjoy more. Destiny says she has the plot, the clues, the red herrings, the cliffhangers, the suspense, and the ending all planned out. All she needs is reason to type it up and post it._


	2. The Attack

My name is Naminé Shiro. And this, I suppose, is the story of how my name became known throughout the world.

My father loves science and knowledge. Vexen Shiro is his name. My mother… she had been having an affair with my father (though he hadn't known she was married.) While her husband was overseas in the military, she became pregnant with me, and when I was born, left me at Father's doorstep. I've never known her. Not that I'd want to know the woman who left me wrapped in a thin cloth and left in a cardboard box on a doorstep in the middle of January. If my dad had been any later in returning home, I'd be dead.

I had a big brother, too. Mr. and Mrs. Murasaki, Father's friends, were killed in a car crash. As the godfather of their son, Father took him in. I was told that on that wintry day, Zexion ran out of the car as if he knew something was wrong, Father running after him. And Zexion saw the box and me and pulled off his coat and covered me with it before going to my father. I call it his big brother instinct. Even at eighteen months old, he knew I needed him.

But enough about me. This is about that day. Zexion drove us to the band room. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and the crisp fall air promised a lovely day for a band rehearsal. So, hair tied back, water jug in one hand, flute in the other, I walked inside.

"Don't forget," I called back to Zexy, "I'm going over to the Kiiro's place for lunch."

"Again," Zexion grumbled. I ignored him and went to my locker to get out my dot bag, when a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Hello there, beautiful."

I turned to see Roxas Kiiro. Blond, handsome, one heck of an oboe player, and my boyfriend. "Hello, sweetie," I greeted.

"Would the lovely lady like an escort to the band room?"

"Ugh. Gross. Go get a room, Roxy." And who could it be but Axel Aka: Roxas's best friend, one of my good friends, and a pain in the rear.

"Shut up," Roxas said. At that moment, Demyx started walking through the hall. "Meeting in the band room! Hurry up!" Demyx is our band director. My eighth-grade year, we were told that "Mr. Mizurio" would be coming to form a band class. First day of band camp, our rag-tag bunch met up for the first time. The first thing said as we stared at the (fairly young) band director was, "Call me Demyx." And a legacy began. We went to competitions. We won small ones, made fourth in state, third the next year, got ones at contest, did _exceptional_. My junior year, we were set to do even better, maybe even win state. But then the unexpected happened.

Just as Demyx walked into the band room, I heard a scream. It was from Kairi, one of Demyx's daughters. At once, all us band kids ran towards the band room, where she, her sister, Xion, and Demyx were. And that's when we saw a guy dressed in all black with a heart with an x through it on his shirt. He had a knife. And it was against Xion's throat.

"Xion!" Axel yelled from beside me. Xion glanced our way, terror in her eyes.

The guy in black yelled, "Get 'em!" and suddenly there were many guys in black all running at us, knives and swords and guns in hand. Demyx ran for the one holding Xion. He let her go and stabbed our band director through. I heard a scream.

"Naminé!" It had been me. Axel was yelling at me. "We've got to get out of here!" And then he was gone. But I looked behind me. Kairi and Xion were trying—and failing—to lift their father up and carry him to safety. I ran that way, towards them.

And then I was knocked off my feet. "You…" It was one of the guys with the heart on their chest. "You are of the Ror ret Foxis."

"The what?" I gasped.

A knife was placed on my throat. "Shut up. You are one of them. And the Heartless shall have our revenge against you!" He pulled the knife back.

"I didn't do anything!" I screeched, and then he was off me. And I saw my savior. "Roxas?" I got a better look. "Ven!" It was Roxas's twin brother, Ventus.

"Run, Naminé!" Ven yelled. "Go help Kairi and Xion and get out of here! I'll hold him back!"

So I got up and went to my friends. Together we were able to lift Demyx enough to get him out. As soon as we were out of the band room, safe enough, we set him down. Zexion pushed through. "I know first aid," He told the girls. "I'll do what I can."

"Where's Roxas?" I asked him.

"I thought he was with you."

Which meant he was still… "Roxas!" And I ran back inside.

"Naminé, no!" Someone yelled from behind me. I understood I was going into a battlefield. But I wouldn't let Roxas die. Never.

"Roxas!" I yelled for him. "Where are you? Roxas!" Some "Heartless" guys ran at me as I called for my boyfriend. I did the only thing I could: run away. "Roxas!" I kept calling. Finally, back in the band room, in a practice room, I found him. He was leaning against a wall, sweating, panting. His leg was bleeding and twisted at an angle. But he was alive. "Roxas!" And I threw myself in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"V-Ven brought me here… One of those guys… they got me… broke my leg, I think… Ven told me stay here. He said that I'd be safe. I asked where you were. He said he'd find you."

And he had, but… "Has he returned? I haven't seen him."

"No." He started moving as if to get up. "Where's Ven? Ven! Ven!"

He was getting hysterical. "Shh. Roxas, listen to me. He must be outside. Listen to me. We're going to get out of here. Quick and quiet. Okay?"

He took a few deep breaths. "Okay."

I got on the side of his good leg. "Okay. Up we go… lean against me…" He put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. "Let's go. Stay quiet."

We ran through the halls. Sort of. Whatever you call a guy with a broken leg and a person for support moving as quickly as possible through the halls of an abandoned band room, looking out for any threats.

We got outside without a hitch. Police and paramedics were already there. A group of them ran to us. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but his leg…" Then they swooped in on my poor boyfriend.

Then Zexion ran to me. "Oh, thank God. You're okay." He hugged me. "I've called Father. He'll be here soon."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I wrestled out of his grasp. "Where's Ven? Roxas needs to know he's okay."

"Ven?" Zexion paled. "Oh God. He wasn't with you?"

"What?"

"We did roll call. Only three were missing. You, Roxas, and Ven."

"Ven wasn't with us! We thought he was out here." The world began to spin. "This can't be happening. This can't be."

"Naminé? Naminé, are you okay?" Then I collapsed into my brother's arms.


	3. The Revelation

When I came to, I was in a large room, stark-white and with many beds with white sheets. I kept trying to decide where I was.

"Naminé! Thank God you're awake." I groaned and started to turn my body, only for a hand to push it back into place. "No, no. Stay still. Let the doctors check you out first." My fuzzy mind managed to piece together that it was a man's voice. A familiar voice. And I finally recognized it.

"Father?" He leaned over so I could see him. We don't look much alike. He's all sharp angles and skin and bones, with sickly-looking skin and acid green eyes. I guess I look more like my mother. We do have the same hair color and a similar (apparently. I'm not sure, honestly) personality.

"What is it, dear?"

Things came back to me. The attack on the school. Ven saving me. Getting Demyx out. Running to find Roxas and bringing him to safety. Finding out Ven hadn't made it out. "R-Roxas." In the panic of my brain, I meant to shout it. I could barely get it out on a breathy gasp.

"His left leg is broken in one place, right below the knee. It'll be in a cast and he'll have to use crutches for a while. He also had a few minor cuts and bruises, as pretty much all of you do."

"Ven?"

Father bit his lip nervously and looked away. "There's been no sign of him. An AMBER alert has been sent out, but there's no—"

"Ven's… he's still gone?" The world started growing dizzy. Darkness crept at the edge of my vision…

"Naminé Shiro, don't you dare pass out again on me!" I started back to full consciousness.

"Father, I doubt yelling at her will help her recovery."

I turned my head to look at the newcomer. "Zexion?"

He pulled up a chair. "Hey, Naminé." He gently ran a hand through my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Ven's… gone." Zexion nodded quietly. "And Roxas?"

"He's stable. They've set his leg. I just came from his bed over there." He pointed a few beds away, hidden by a curtain. "Everyone was admitted here. You, Roxas, and Demyx are the only ones not let out yet."

"I want to see them." I tried to sit up. Father kept me down.

"No, Naminé. Wait for the doctors."

"But I—"

"They're entering right now," Zexion interjected.

And so they did. A few nurses, dressed in pink scrubs, and a doctor, slightly aged, with blond hair and reddish-orange eyes. "Ansem?" It was Father's dear friend and mentor, Ansem Wise.

"Hello, Naminé. How are you feeling?"

"Physically, fine."

"Emotionally?" Ansem's face was kind and tender. Perfect for working with possibly-traumatized patients.

"Ven's gone. I saw him—he saved me. He told me to run. So I did. And no one's seen him since. And Roxas is hurt and Demyx…"

"Oh! Ansem, we forgot to mention how Demyx Mizurio is doing," Father said.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, child. Demyx underwent surgery to fix all the internal damage. He's stable and should recover soon."

"Who could've done this?" I murmured.

"That's something we'd like to know, Kiddo."

Father winced. "Xigbar, I told you: Don't intrude."

Xigbar Haiiro, brother to Principal Xemnas Haiiro, and local gym teacher, just waved Father off. "Come on, Vexy. The police are clueless. Xemmy's worried. Just tryin' to help."

The sudden intrusion _was _making my head hurt a little. Xigbar is never one for subtlety or even quiet, so every time he entered a room, _all _the people in the entire world would know where he was. From a few beds over, I heard a groan.

I knew that groan. "Roxas!" I tried to get up again.

"Naminé, stay down. Roxas is still recovering. As are you," Ansem said.

I huffed and turned teenage girl on him. "Well, is there _any_ way I can get out of this room?"

Ansem sighed his Fine-I-get-it-so-I'll-relent-on-this sigh. "You may go to the restroom if you need to. There's a wire inside for you to pull if you feel dizzy or anything." And so I _finally _got up, got the IV unhooked, and headed to the bathroom.

"Naminé. I see you made it out of there. What'd the old coot have to say?"

"Vanitas. Don't call Ansem 'old coot'. He's family to me."

I assume that Sora and Vanitas look a lot like their mother, Nexi, because their near-twins, despite having different fathers. "I'm amazed, though. The Heartless didn't do _near_ as much damage as I'd feared." The black-haired boy said.

I stiffened. The Heartless. I remembered the name. The gang that attacked us. "What did you say?"

"The Heartless. They're out for revenge." He backed me against a wall, looking down at me. I hate being so short. Most boys—such as Vanitas, for example—are so much taller than me. "They're looking for the Ror Ret Foxis. Trying to avenge their leader, so I've heard. And listen, Naminé. You have a habit of snooping, of getting your nose into places it doesn't belong. And it doesn't belong in this mess. If anyone gets in their way, they'll kill that person. So stay out." Then he started walking away.

"Vanitas!" He stopped. "H-How do you know all these things?"

"You're the mystery-lover, little sleuth," Vanitas said. "You should know."

How would the Heartless know when and where to attack? Demyx made most plans up on the fly and texted us all the night prior. Sometimes the day of? And it was a Saturday. They weren't aiming for the whole school. So how did they know? They couldn't, unless…

I swallowed. Sora and Aqua and Mr. Ao were all very nice people. From what I heard, Mrs. Ao was very kind too. But Vanitas's father… he was the kind of person older people would talk about in hushed whispers. Slivers of rumors, all covered in darkness, and what a shame Nexi ever married him. I came to my conclusion. The Heartless couldn't have known when to plan an attack… unless there was a person on the inside.

* * *

_Axel: Dun, dun, Duuuuuuuun!_

_Roxas: So the plot thickens._

_Destiny: Yep! And I love hearing all your guesses. So click that review button and tell me! Who knows? I might just use your idea!_

_Vanitas: I can't believe you forgot about me!_

_Destiny: Oh yeah. I was going to put this revelation more in the first chapter... then I forgot._

_Others: Boo!_

_Axel: Booooooooooooo!_

_Destiny: Yeah, yeah. I get it. Axel, don't make me get out the muzzle. But anyways, I like it better this way. Keeps things more suspenseful. Until next time! Bye!_


End file.
